


I Hope You Find It

by starfire97



Category: Nico DiAngelo - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Camp Halfblood - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire97/pseuds/starfire97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Gaea is over, Nico leaves the world of monsters, titans and gods for a normal life. But when he meets up with Percy, he starts to think things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Goodbyes weren’t my specialty. After the war with Gaea was over, I didn’t bother to say goodbye to anybody, except Hazel. I still remember the last thing she said to me.

“Where will you go?” she questioned.

“I’ll find somewhere,” I reassured her.

“Nico,” she whispered, “I know that something is bothering you and Jason knows. I've tried to get it out of him, but he won’t budge. You know that you can always count on me.”

I forced a small smile. “I’m going to be okay.”

My words didn’t seem to convince her but she finally understood. “Promise that you’ll come visit me.”

I gave her a hug, “I promise sis.” Instead of shadow traveling, I trudged away. I didn’t feel any guilt at leaving Hazel because I knew she wouldn’t be alone. She’d have Frank.

It’s now been a year since we talked. I live in a small apartment in New York and work as a waiter in a small restaurant. It was 8:00 which meant closing time was just 30 minutes away.

“Nico, table 9 needs attending.”

“I’m on it,” I scooped up a few menus and made my way to table 9. There were 2 figures laughing. I stopped in my tracks as I recognized who they were. Percy and Annabeth.

The whole reason that I had left camp half blood was to get away from the demigod life. If I was going to be alone, I might as well be normal. I took a deep breath before slowly heading towards the two demigods.

“May I take your order,” I asked.

“Uh yes, I’d like a-” Percy stopped talking as he saw who was their waiter. “Nico?”

I scratched the back of my head. “That’s me. Now your order?”

“Where have you been? Hazel claimed that she didn’t know.”

I sighed. “I've been working and studying.” I forgot to mention that I was attending a high school to finish and be able to go to college.

Percy looked pleased at my answer. “Do you ever plan to come back to camp?”

“Can we talk later?”

He nodded. After I had taken their orders and they had finished their meal, Percy and Annabeth left. I went to pick up their plate, when I saw a note and a golden drachma. I smirked at the coin.

The note was a small white scratch paper folded in half.

 

 

**_"I figured that we needed to talk, so tomorrow meet me at the restaurant at closing time. I’ll be alone."_ **

**_-Percy_ **

 

 

I put the two objects in my jackets and finished cleaning table 9. I was thinking of avoiding work tomorrow but I really needed the money.

The next morning I got up and got ready for school. I had a few friends but I didn’t care for them. School was a few blocks away but I was late. I bolted the minute I left the apartment. At 1:30 I left school and went home and took a small nap before heading to work.

I was slightly nervous to see Percy again. Time passed quickly and before I knew it, it was 8:30 and I was leaving with all the employees. I sat against the restaurant wall and waited. A figure appeared to my left. He came wearing grey pants with a blue t-shirt.

“Glad you’re here,” he smiled.

“What exactly do you want?” I asked.

“I just want to talk.”

We started walking in silence.

“Nico, I know that something is wrong. Why would you leave camp and your friends?”

“My friends? Last time I remember my only friend was Hazel.”

“But now you’re so far away. You thought camp was cool and it was like Mythomagic.”

I shrugged. “That was just a game. Besides I figured that I couldn't live my whole life doing absolutely nothing at a camp where nobody liked me.”

“Hazel told me that you promised her that you would visit.”

“I've been busy if you haven’t noticed.”

Percy stopped walking. “I’m sorry but you know you can count on me with anything.”

“Maybe one day I’ll be ready to tell you,” I looked down.

After a few seconds of silence, Percy exclaimed, “How about we go somewhere fun? You seem like you need it.”

I was confused but went along.

“There’s this cool night arcade that I like to go to with the guys,” Percy smiled. He was right about it being cool. There were all sorts of new and old arcade games and there was food court. After hours of playing, we finally sat down to eat pizza. I asked Percy how things were in camp and with Annabeth. Even though it hurt hearing him talk about her, I listened anyway.

“It was nice seeing you Nico,” Percy stated, “I really do hope that you go see Hazel. She misses you.”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” I replied.

That night I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare that a giant was chasing me. Just when the giant was going to squash me, I woke up. I wiped the sweat from my face and sat up. I don’t know why but I just did. I changed into some black jeans and a tight black shirt and put on my skull ring. It had been a while since I shadow traveled but I still knew how.

There was only one place where I knew where to go. Camp Jupiter.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico takes Percy's advice and visits Hazel at Camp Half-Blood.

I decided that this isn’t going to be Pernico fanfic. I mean I started thinking and I know I promised a while to write a Valdangelo fanfic so here it is. haha It’s short but I’ll update soon maybe today…

I thought everybody was going to be asleep but I thought wrong. I tried looking for Hazel but I found Frank instead. He looked busy talking to a group of young demigods. When he had finished I made my way towards him.

“Frank,” I called.

I remember when we first met, he looked sort of uneasy to be alone with me, but now he looked relieved to see me.

“Nico, where have you been?”

“In New York but that’s not important.”

“Not important? Hazel has been worried sick.”

I frowned. “That’s exactly why I’m here. I was wondering if you knew where she was.”

“Come with me.”

We had to walk a long while until we finally found an open field full of green grass. At first there was nothing but windy weather, but a black horse raced into view. Hazel was on top of him with a small smile.

“Hazel!” I shouted.

The moment she saw me, she made her way towards us. She got off the tall and mean looking horse and rushed to me. I pulled her in for a hug. Even though we were only related by god, she felt like a real sister to me.

When we broke apart, she hit my arm. “Where the hell have you been?!”

I frowned. “Sorry about that. I’ve been busy with school and work.”

“You study?” she laughed.

“What if I do,” I raised my eyebrow.

“You never seemed like the studying type.”

“Yeah well I am. And I even get good grades.”

Frank had left to give us privacy. We walked to a lake and sat at the edge while talking. Apparently Jason and Piper had decided to stay at Camp Half-blood and Leo was on a quest looking for Calypso. She told me that she loved being at Camp Jupiter and that nothing too dangerous had happened since with Gaea.

“If you’re hungry I have some grapes we could share,” she offered. I noticed that the sun was coming up.

“Uh no thanks, I should probably get going now.”

She looked upset. “Nico-”

“Don’t,” I remarked with my head now looking at grass below me, “Don’t ask me to stay.”

“I talked to Jason a while back and he told me something.” I looked up, “He told me about your feeling for Percy.”

“That little piece of-” I started.

“It’s okay. I understand,” she looked away, “Percy has also been worried about you. Annabeth doesn’t know but he’s been looking for you.”

“He has?”

She nodded. “If I were you, I would talk to him.”

“I already have. He’s the one who convinced me to come see you,” I stood up, “I have to go.”

Hazel sighed. “You’re so stubborn.” She smiled. “But before you leave, just consider going to Camp Half-blood.”

Honestly, I was getting tired of constantly working and studying. “Maybe this summer I’ll go see the place.”

I said goodbye to Hazel before shadow traveling back to my apartment. I was too tired to do anything else so I dropped on my bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this isn't going to be Pernico fanfic. I mean I started thinking and I know I promised a while to write a Valdangelo fanfic so here it is. haha It’s short but I’ll update soon maybe today…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy manages to change Nico's mind and they both head off to Camp Half blood.

My alarm went off crazy. I forced my eyes open to check the time. It was 8:00a.m. Thank the gods it was Saturday.

I spent the rest of the day doing homework and cleaning the apartment. It only had one bedroom but it was quite big when it came to the kitchen and living room. I was watching t.v. on the couch when I felt a presence behind me.

“Nico,” a hallow voice spoke behind me.

Oh no. It better not be.

Hades walked out from the shadows and into voice. “Hello my son.”

“Uh hi,” I had to admit that Hades sometimes could be a little creepy.

“It’s been a while since we last talked,” he spoke, “And I have to admit that I was worried. It’s not wise to run away from your feelings.”

“Dad, please don’t. What do you want me to do? Tell him how I feel.” Before that war with Gaea had ended, Hades had talked to me about how I felt for Percy. It was weird to talk to him about this, I mean he’s my dad. But he was pretty cool about it.

“No, I want you to return to Camp Half-blood.”

“Since when do you want what’s best for me?” I was being mean with him, but I had to be honest. Hades and I have never gotten along. He always wished Bianca was alive rather than me.

“I’m aware that I haven’t been the best father, but I don’t want you here spending your days acting like a boring mortal.”

“Gee thanks, but I’m happy here.”

He chuckled. “No you’re not and you know it. Remember the last time you were happy?” He stepped back. “Think about it.” With that he dissolved into the shadows and disappeared.

The next two weeks flew by quickly. Today had been the last day of school. I was currently at the restaurant serving a small family.

“Hey Nico, there’s a guy out back asking for you,” one of the employees told me. I went into the kitchen and opened the exit door. Percy stood there with a smile. That smile.

“You coming?” he asked.

“Where?”

“Camp of course. I’m heading there tonight and wondered if you would like to come with me.”

I looked behind me to see the busy kitchen full of people hurrying everywhere. Well what is it going to be Nico? Working or Camp? If I did go back, I would have to suffer watching Percy and Annabeth all the time. But if I stayed here, I would do nothing but work. I guess I could go and see how things went.

“Yeah, I’ll go.”

After work, Percy and I went to my apartment. While I packed my clothes, he looked around.

“This place doesn’t look safe.”

“New York isn’t safe,” I said and stuffed more clothes into my backpack.

“I mean, it looks like anybody can break in here.”

He had a point. One time this drunk guy came inside and tried to kick me out. That was a weird night…

“I can take care of myself.”

We took the bus to get near Camp Half-blood and walked the way there. My pace slowed down as I reached the entrance. Memories started to flood back. When I first arrived here, leaving when I found out about Bianca, and coming here with Reyna. I remember learning how to fight with a sword and capture the flag.

“I know right,” Percy was looking at all the demigods train and running around. The cabins far ahead, each different. “I know somewhere we can go. Go to your cabin and change into the orange shirt and meet me at the arena.” Before I could say anything, he ran into the camp and disappeared.

On my way to my cabin, I noticed a skinny tan figure sitting on the porch of the cabin of Hades. He had black curly hair and had his head in his hands.

“Uh Leo?” I awkwardly asked.

He lifted his head up and I noticed his watery eyes. “Nico? What are you doing here?”

“Just visiting.”

“Oh,” he looked at the cabin door and then back at me. “Are you going to use your cabin?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s just...” he mumbled.

I walked past him and went straight into my cabin. It was full of maps everywhere and inventions lying around. I carefully went into my room to find clothes scattered on the floor.

“Nico I’m sorry. I figured that since you left, I could take your cabin. It’s just that mine is always full of my brothers and sisters and I needed my own space. I hope you don’t mind.” Leo was probably the most annoying out of everybody. He was always joking around and making a mess.

“I thought you were out looking for Calypso,” I shot.

His expression turned into pain. Maybe he didn’t find her. “I was, but-”

“It’s okay,” I walked away and changed into my camp half-blood shirt which was getting small.

“Where are you going?” Leo asked.

“Um to the arena,” I opened the door to leave.

“Mind if I come?”

I was actually hoping to spend time alone with Percy but I guess it wouldn’t hurt if Leo tagged along. When we arrived at the arena, Percy was sitting on a bench with his sword already out. Leo decided that he was going to watch.

“You’re going down,” Percy taunted.

“Yeah right,” I smirked.  
Percy was the first to strike. I blocked him away and attacked. It went like this forever. I hit and he blocked. He hit and I blocked. Until I pinned him down and pointed my sword to his neck. No words.

Percy laughed and I got up.

“I should’ve warned you,” I joined in.

After a few more matches, we finally got tired and went to our cabins. As for Leo, I decided to let him stay but in one condition.

“You have to sleep on the sofa,” I said.

“Fine,” he shrugged.

The only problem with Leo was that he snored. Not loud, but I could defiantly hear it from my room. I fell asleep to the calm night and thoughts of seeing more of camp tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 5 right now!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to the sound of silent sobs from the living room. I peeked out of my door to see Leo sitting on a wooden chair with his head on a desk. His crying wasn’t that loud, but it was still noticeable.

“Leo?” I whispered.

His head shot up to look at my direction. His eyes had tears dripping down. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

I would’ve told him to get the hell out my cabin but I’m not that cruel. “Uh it’s fine.” I went into the bathroom and showered.

When I came out Leo was gone. I scanned around his work space. A small map was pinned to the desk. I sat down on the chair Leo had been on. On the map, a small island was circled in red. I guess he had already found the place. I was about to stand up when I noticed a photo laying on the floor. When I picked it up, I could see what was on it. It was a girl with long dark blonde hair and a peachy skin color. _No wonder Leo liked her._

Attached to the photo was a letter. It was in perfect cursive handwriting and in Greek. I knew a little Greek but it was still hard to read.

_Dear Leo,_

_I understand that you have to be with your friends and that’s why I need to tell you that I set you free. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. I’m going to miss you loads. I don’t want to make this a long sad letter so this is goodbye._

_Love, Calypso_

Maybe this was why he was upset. I put the letter and photo on the desk and fled the cabin. I went to get breakfast. Percy and Annabeth were sitting together with Jason and Piper.

“Nico! Over here,” Percy exclaimed. I walked over to them and sat next to Piper. It was either her or Annabeth and I was not ready to be near her.

“We need a plan, because I heard Argus has security shift tonight,” Annabeth said.

“One of us should distract him,” Percy spoke, “Somebody who is serious and doesn’t have a bad reputation. I’m out of that category.”

Everybody turned to look at me.

“What?”

“He’s perfect,” Jason smiled.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. “You have to promise not to say a word.”

“Uh-I promise,” I don’t why, but I wanted to help. Not to be near Percy but to get to know the rest of them.

“Tonight we’re planning to have a small beach party with some other campers and we have everything except a distraction. So would you like to distract Argus?”

I shrugged. “Sure, but you do know that Argus is not the only security around?”

“He’s got a point,” Jason said, “This camp may be smaller than Jupiter but it is still big. I’ll go with him.” He turned to me and gave a big smile. I knew what he was thinking.

“Then it’s settled,” Percy said, “Piper brings the food, I’ll bring the people, and Annabeth decoration and music.”

“Guys have you seen Leo?” Piper said. “He’s been disappearing ever since he found Calypso I’ve noticed a small routine. He only comes to the camp fires and capture the flag.”

“Just yesterday he was watching Nico and me duel. After that I’m not sure,” Percy commented.

I looked down at my hands. I should probably mention what happened this morning but I didn’t want to alarm anyone.

“Who won?” Jason said with food in his mouth.

I smirked. “Obviously me.”

“You got lucky that I’ve been too busy to practice,” Percy laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

After breakfast I passed by the arena to practice. It’s been a while since I got in shape so now was a good time to start.

 

……………….

 

I sat down and breathed in and out. I had dueled against a son of Demeter and almost lost. I drank out of my water bottle. I noticed a shadow pass by the woods. I got closer. There was nobody there. I entered the woods.

“Anybody here?” I asked.

I saw far ahead lights. It seemed like forever until I finally reached the source of the light. It was Bunker 9. Apparently this was where the Argo II was built. When I walked inside, Leo was sitting down on a stool and working on an invention.

“So this is your hiding place?”

Leo spun around and in shock fell down.

“You okay?” I’m sure he was fine but I felt bad for making him fall.

“No I’m wonderful,” he said sarcastically.

“Where’s the Argo?”

“Chiron has it hidden. He thinks that in case an attacks takes place, the Argo might help in combat. I think he’s been a little stressed out since the war.”

“Not only him,” I spoke.

Leo frowned. “I actually have a reason to be.”

“Well you shouldn’t.”

His eyes were full with a glint of anger but at the same time I could see something else in them. I decided that it wasn’t the best idea to bring up the whole Calypso thing. “So what were you doing here?”

Leo turned around and picked up a large pile of wires that were connected. “Working on a new invention. I have a ton of ideas.”

“And what’s that?”

He scratched the back of his head. “It’s actually a part of this thing I’m making for tonight. It’s supposed to make lights of different colors that spin. I’m almost done, I just have to do a few things.”

I found it quiet peaceful watching the son of Hephaestus work. At times he would stop and put on his thinking face. And when his invention finally worked, his face was right where the lights were supposed to come out and he fell out of his chair again.

“You probably shouldn’t be so near the lights,” I chuckled.

“I knew that,” he got up. “But on the bright side, I finally finished it before the beach party.”

The beach party. I forgot that I was supposed to take care of Argus. “I’ll meet you there? I just have to do something.”

“Yeah,” he said.

I ran out of the woods and went to look for Jason. He was waiting for me by my cabin. The expression on his face did not look good. “Where were you?! I’ve been looking for you for almost an hour. I finally gave up and went to your cabin but you weren’t here.”

“Sorry, I lost track of time.”

“Where were you?”

“Uh that’s not important. Can we just focus on distracting security?”

“Chill little man, I know where Argus is, c’mon.” I didn’t even bother telling him not to call me ‘little man’ Jason was Jason. He was the only person I knew who didn’t get intimidated by me. We walked towards the Athena cabin. The lights were turned off. Argus was standing there looking around.

“Now Annabeth and the daughters of Athena are in the cabin waiting for us to get Argus away from here,” Jason whispered, “Argus is not a man of words. So talking to him is not a good idea. You need to put this on and run past him with a torch in your hand. Its past curfew so he’ll surely follow you. Disappear into the shadows before he can catch you.”

He was insane if he thought that I would do that. In his hands was a white blanket with holes. “I am not doing that.”

“Nico, please,” he begged but I shook my head. “If you don’t, a certain person is going to find about your crush on him.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I would,” he smirked.

After I had put on the costume, I sprinted towards Argus. Since he had eyes all over his body, he saw me the moment I stepped out behind the Athena cabin. He started to chase me. I had to admit that he was a fast runner. I looked around for the closest shadow. It was the Hera cabin. Argus stretched out his hand to grab the white sheet but I quickly ran into the Hera cabin.

If I had shadow traveled, he would instantly know who I was. I quickly hid in one of the rooms and melt into the darkness. Before I left, I heard Argus open the door of the cabin. Jason was going to pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how quickly I wrote this. It took me a whole day but I had to reread it a ton of times and change everything. Hope you all liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I don’t think anybody wants me to continue writing this but please let me know if you do. I will continue the story.

When I returned to the Athena cabin Jason was waiting for me. I took off the ghost costume.

“How’d it go?” he laughed.

“Not funny. He almost caught me.”

“We should probably leave before he comes back,” he suggested.

“Can we go to the beach party?”

“Not just yet, the Aphrodite cabin also needs help. Apparently Chiron had sent some Ares campers to make sure the camp is safe,” Jason rolled his eyes, “He thinks there’s a threat to the camp.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nobody’s sure but there have been signs that strangers have been trying to break into the camp.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know but Chiron is hiding something.”

After helping the Aphrodite campers leave, we finally made our way to the beach. When we made it there, it was full of campers and loud music. In the center was a giant fire with people sitting around laughing and talking. Leo had hung his invention on a pole and colorful lights were bouncing everywhere. I turned to my right and Percy and Annabeth were dancing to an upbeat song.

“Jason!” Piper hugged Jason and pulled him away to dance. I turned away and spotted Leo talking with the Stoll brothers.

“We should do that again!” Travis laughed.

“You should’ve seen Drew’s face!” Conner said.

“Hey Nico,” Leo smiled.

“Uh hey.”

“Son of Hades huh,” Travis asked. “Where have you been? Last time I saw you, you were about 10 years old.”

“I came here with Reyna a year ago but I didn’t stay long,” I couldn’t help noticing that Leo had a pained expression. He was looking at me with an intense glare. Not an angry glare but as if he understood. “After the war I decided to leave and start a new life. Although I-”

“What made you come back?” Leo interrupted.

 _Percy_. I wanted to say Percy. It was true though. Even though Hazel and my dad had been part of my decision, Percy was the one who came back for me. “Uh, I got tired of work.”

“You worked?” Conner raised his eyebrow.

“As what?” Travis smirked.

“A waiter,” I grumbled. The two brothers broke out in laughs and Leo couldn’t help join. The time passed quickly as the three of us talked.

“Hey Conner, Rachel is here,” Travis pointed to the redheaded girl who was making her way towards the party. “You’ve got the glue?”

“Yup,” Conner smiled and the two brothers stormed away.

“I feel bad for Rachel,” Leo said with a kind smile but I could tell it was fake. He dropped it as soon as he noticed I wasn’t convinced. “Nico can I ask you something?”

I nodded.

“What do you do when you miss someone? How am I- I mean, how is somebody supposed to cope with it?” His brown eyes were full of concern. I didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever come to me for advice.

“I don’t know,” I frowned, “I’m probably the least person who knows how to deal with losing somebody. When Bianca died, I felt like I lost myself. It was-” my voice cracked. I noticed that my eyes were watering.

"It’s okay," Leo whispered.

It was silent. I looked up to see that Percy and Annabeth were done dancing and heading our way.

“Nico, want to go see something?!” Leo asked out of a sudden with panic in his voice.

“Uh-” before I could respond, he took my hand and pulled me away. He was running too fast for me to keep up. “Leo! Slow down!”

“We’re almost there,” we were heading towards the woods. I couldn’t help noticing that we were heading deeper and deeper into the forest.

“Leo, I’m not sure about this.”

“Don’t worry, we’re safe,” he slowed down and let go of my hand, which was now warm.

In front of us was a huge cave. It looked big enough to fit a dragon.

“Why did you bring me here?”

He smiled, “Festus! Come here boy!” The ground started to tremble and loud metal noises came out from the cave. A giant metal dragon came into view. I backed away as his eyes fixed on me.

“Down boy,” Leo commanded, “We’re going for a ride.” Festus folded his legs and sat down. Leo took my hand again and pulled me on top of the dragon. I felt as if I were to fall any moment. “Let’s go!”

The dragon’s wings flapped and before I knew it, we were flying in sky. I could see everything from up here. I had to admit it was amazing. Festus was leaving the forest and heading toward the ocean. We were going so fast that the water looked blurry and the wind was hitting against us.

“What do you think?” Leo asked.

“Why did you bring me here?” I asked annoyed.

He shrugged. “Thought maybe that you would like it.”

Leo turned Festus around and we went back to the forest. Instead of heading down, we kept going straight.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

We passed the Arena, the cabins, and the Big House.  _Oh no._ The entrance of Camp Half-Blood came into view and Festus flew right above it. It took a few minutes until the city of Manhattan appeared. It was breathtaking seeing it from the sky. The buildings were lit up and you could see the cars pass everywhere. Festus stopped and stood still in the air. Leo and I just sat there looking in awe of the city.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Leo turned around, “I know how you feel about Percy. I just wanted to distract you from him.”

It didn’t say anything. I felt angry at Leo for knowing about Percy but at the same time I was thankful.

“As annoying as you are, you’re pretty cool with being able to control a fire breathing dragon,” I said.

“And as stubborn and grumpy as you are, you’re good company to have around,” he smiled.

Apart from that night Percy and I went to the arcade, this was one happy moment I’ve had since Bianca’s death. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic because I recently joined this fandom. I hope you all like it :)


End file.
